How It All Began
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: How Beck&Jade became the Bade we all know and love...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, first Bade fanfic, it might be really bad, so I can only know if it is liked if you review. Did that make sense? Basically… review! Much love. **_

"Now Jade, don't forget your manners and to be especially well behaved. It's your first day of Hollywood Arts so be nice. At least make an effort, please." Jade's mother begged her troubled 13 year old daughter. Jade smiled.

"Mom, I promise now stop worrying. I'll be ok," Jade assured her mother, Samantha.

"Aww, well have fun honey." Samantha said, rubbing Jade's shoulders and kissing her forehead. Jade sighed heavily and stepped out her mom's car. Jade had been awarded a place at Hollywood Arts high school for very talented people who deserved a chance at fame, as she was an aspiring singer and actress. She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and headed into the school.

"Hello!" Jade was greeted by a small, cute brown haired girl with massive brown eyes.

"I'm Cat! It's my first year and I need someone to walk around with, if you don't mind?" Cat asked. Jade thought about it, before replying.

"Sure, I'm Jade. Don't annoy me or I will scare you and push you into fear forever." Jade smiled at Cat. The small girl whimpered, before letting her eyes drift to the blue and green pieces in Jade's hair.

"Whoa, cool hair! My mother won't let me dye my hair magenta, in case my brother mistakes me for a red velvet cupcake." Cat sighed, pouting. Jade thought that her new friend might be a bit of a challenge to get used to.

"Yeah… so where's Sikowitz's class?" Jade asked, glancing down at the name scribbled on her time-table. Cat shrugged. She pointed to a group of three boys who were also new.

"Maybe they'll know!" Cat giggled, dragging Jade towards the boys. One had brown braids **(we call them braids, here in England) **to his chin and was quite tall. Another had curly black-ish hair, and had his hand shoved up a puppet. The other really caught Jade's eye, he had black-brown hair to his chin and dark skin. He seemed really cool and chilled out.

"HI!" Cat said, excitedly to the three boys. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm Cat and this is Jade," She said, pointing to Jade. They said hi to both Cat and Jade.

"I'm André, this is Beck and Robbie." The boy with braids said, gesturing to the other two. Robbie had the puppet. Beck was the chilled one.

"Ok let's get to the point, where's Sikowitz's class." Jade asked them.

"Whoa, freaky Friday, chill. We're heading there too. Apparently it's down that hall there." The puppet said. Wait, the puppet? Jade thought.

"Did that… just speak?" Jade said, pointing at the puppet and poking it, vigorously. Beck smirked at Jade's weird nature.

"That is Rex!" Robbie said, defending his puppet-pal.

"Hi Rex!" Cat laughed, waving at the puppet.

"Right, this is weird. Let's just go." Jade walked away from the others.

"Who rained on her sunshine this morning?" André whispered to Robbie, Beck and Cat. They just laughed. Except Beck. He seemed mesmerized by her. He stared at her whilst she walked away. The way she was so dark and mysterious. Beck liked it.

"Beck, you coming?" Robbie asked. Beck realised he'd been standing staring at exactly where Jade was a few seconds ago.

"Oh yeah sorry, daydreaming." He replied, smiling at his friends, and new friend Cat. Well this would make out to be an exciting day.

_**Omg could have been so much better. Sorry. Forgive me! REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**One review. Well, it's better than nothing, I guess :D so I'm happy. Thanks whoever reviewed, I can't be bothered going to see right now, but thanks. Did ya'll enjoy The Blonde Squad? We still haven't got Terror on Cupcake Street yet. How sad is that? Here's more before I start a full blown rant.**_

"Hello young adolescents. I am Sikowitz." The crazy bare-footed teacher said, sitting on the floor of his mini-stage. He put the straw in his mouth and drank the milk from a coconut. Beck raised his eyebrow at him.

"Now, little people, I must know about yourselves. YOUUU!" He said, pointing to Cat. She giggled.

"I'm Cat, I'm 13 next week and I love cats!" She said, smiling widely.

"Ah, a Cat that loves cats." Sikowitz said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat shouted to the teacher.

"Nothing. NOW YOU!" He said, pointing at Robbie.

"I'm Robbie," Robbie told them.

"And I'm Rex." Said the puppet. Robbie groaned.

"He pointed at me!" Robbie yelled at the puppet.

"Oh how new students fascinate me." Laughed Sikowitz, drinking from his coconut. He pointed to Jade.

"My name is Jade. Jade likes scissors." She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of silver scissors. She smiled as she clicked them together. "Don't they sound amazing?"

Everyone, including Sikowitz, glared at Jade as if she was crazy. She gave them a look that said 'turn away or I'll kill you in your sleep.'

The bell rang, making the teacher jump in fear.

"GOOD GHANDI! Now exit from the back of the room as it is time for lunch." He said, taking his sandwich from his back pocket. Jade walked over to Cat.

"Hey Jade, I'm going to ask Robbie, Andre and Beck to sit with us is that okay?" Cat asked. Jade shrugged, indicating she didn't care. Though deep down, she really wanted to sit with them.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat said, bouncing over to the curly freak.

"Hey Cat!" He replied. She giggled.

"Do you guys wanna sit with me and Jade at lunch?" She asked them.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Robbie told her. They walked out together and sat in the Asphalt Café. Jade could already tell that Cat like Robbie. It was obvious, wasn't it? They sat next to eachother and acted flirty. Andre, Jade and Beck didn't know whether to think it was cute or disgusting. But really, Beck didn't care about them. He was starting to fall for Jade.

**This is so bad omg so bad so bad omg I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME **


End file.
